The present invention relates to a solar battery module.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-93117 discloses a structure regarding a conventional solar cell. In a collecting electrode on the solar cell, a side surface is formed as a tilting surface to reflect an incident light toward a light receiving surface. Accordingly, the collecting electrode is arranged in an invalid region on the solar cell, and a light incident on this invalid region is put to effective use.
In the conventional solar cell, inexpensive formation of a collecting electrode which has a tilting surface has been difficult in terms of a manufacturing process and used materials.